Playing with Fire
by Writerswand
Summary: You think Will and his gang changed Sky High forever? Just wait until you meet Natalia and her freshmen buddy. The high school will never be the same...  WarrenXLayla MagentaXZack


**So...I haven't watched Sky High in years but then I randomly thought of a story idea that I thought would be neat, but never acted on it. Then just recently I re watched Sky High and thought of more ideas to help the idea I already have been forming inside my head. So, how about an LaylaXWarren fic in the POV of a obsessed fangirl of Warren? And then the added plotline? Well, read the summary smartie!  
i really shouldn't be making anymore fanfictions since I have enough trouble updating in a timely manner with the ones I have right now! =-=  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and plotline!**

**WritersWand**

**Playing with Fire  
**

**Chapter 1**

**Natalia Domini;Hero of sorts  
**

My name is Natalia Domini**.** I am fifteen years old. I have short fire colored hair and blue green eyes and in my sophomore year at Sky High, school of kids with 'super powers.' We used to have a system where we ranked new freshmen either hero or side kicks. We don't do any of that anymore, well, at least since of last year, my freshmen year. Now-to avoid students becoming super villains- the school just teaches us all the same. Which is nice cause then I can be with more friends then just Will and Warren. Don't get me wrong, Will is nice and sweet, and Warren is just...plain bad ass and freaking sexy, but all of my other friends were sidekicks. Of course, I get why people that melt and glow were sent into Hero Support, what kind of powers are those anyways? Haha. Just kidding guys. Your powers are epic. Oh, and don't forget little miss flower child Layla Williams. I hate her, or at least I did in freshmen year. I don't know why. Anyways, why don't we go back to freshmen year, just to see how, I, daughter of a super villain and super hero got into Sky High. Can you guess my super power? Guess, I dare you. And No, I do not control fire, that's Warren Peace's power. (haha, I love his last name! It's so freaking ironic! but just think about it, soon I'll become Mrs. Natalia Peace)

~~~One year earlier~~~

My Dad and I live in a nice house in a nice neighborhood in hiding from my super villain mother. Well, at least we used to be in hiding. We haven't been in hiding since the Commander managed to defeat my mother seventeen years ago. I don't know what he did to her but he did it, but I know she's not dead, or in jail. She's alive and doing well, I just don't know where. I just hope she doesn't come back to get revenge of everybody. That wouldn't be pleasant, reflecting on how my Dad explained the weapon she invented while in the Science Team in Sky High, the weapon that became famous in her hands. My Dad said that Commander used her weapon on her, and turned her into a baby. She would be seventeen now, but Commander didn't know that, he didn't even know that she was turned into a newborn, he was too busy flirting with the just as famous Jetstream, his now wife.

Yes, my mother is Royal Pain, but don't tell anyone, it's a secret, keep it on the down low.

My Dad met her freshmen year in Sky High. He was in hero class and she was the side kick on the Science Team. She caught the hero's eye. They fell in love, and when my mother gradually began to turn evil and was expelled my father never stopped loving her. After graduation he went and found her, they lived together, she wasn't completely evil back then. When she became that he wanted to leave but couldn't, he still loved her. Then I was born, I don't remember my mother, probably because my father left with me just after I was born. Three years later my mother was pacified, I don't know how this worked out though, saying as I was fourteen when Will defeated Royal Pain and she was seventeen. Maybe the Pacifier glitched and turned my mother into a three year old or something instead of a baby. Whatever. I'm not one to stress on the details.

My Dad? Well, My Dad is the one and only Regulator! ...No, don't ask me why he chose that to be his super hero name. Well, his power is Mind Control, and of course, he is a Mind Reader since that's all related. Me? Well, your just going to have to find out yourself!

I stood at my bus stop waiting for the Sky High bus to arrive. I didn't really know what to expect, I just hoped I took the right bus. I tapped my foot on the ground as I waited impatiently, bag on my shoulder. Just then Will and Layla walked up to the bus stop. Their my neighbors, you would swear their siblings, they are just so close! Or they could be a couple, but they aren't, but it is obvious Layla has liked Will since the seventh grade.

"Hey Natalia," Will greeted me with a smile. "You going to Sky High too? Cool!"

Layla elbowed him in the side. "Idiot," she muttered.

I chuckled as Will grasped his side and pretended to be in pain.

Nobody got to say anything in response because the bus pulled up. Will and Layla walked on and I followed behind them.

"Is this the bus to Sky High?" Will asked looking around.

"Shut up!" said the bus driver quickly closing the door and looking around. "Do you want every super villain in the neighborhood to know this? Who do you think you are?"

"Uh...I'm Will Stronghold...?"

"Stronghold? Son on the Commander and Jetstream? Sorry about that," the bus driver stood up. "Ron Wilson, bus driver," Ron turned to the kids in the seat behind him. "Move it, the seat behind me belongs to Stronghold,"

A nerdy looking kid jumped up. "Come on Magenta, let's go," he said.

The Magenta girl wore a lot of purple, she had black hair with purple streaks in it. "I'm not moving Ethan, he only needs one seat anyways,"

"No, so he can sit with his girlfriend," Ethan said gesturing to Layla.

"No, Layla's just a friend," Will said.

"Yeah, just friends," Layla said.

I scoffed as Will passed them and sat with a blond dude that he seemed to know, his name apparently was Zack. Layla sat behind them and I sat with her, since that was the only seat left.

~Later in Power Placement~

This year's small freshmen class stood in a group in the Gym waiting for our Power Placement to begin. Coach Boomer-also known as Sonic Boom- stood on a platform above us as he literally deafened us as he shouted at us. I watched bored out of my mind as Coach called us up one at a time to show us their super power and to either brand them as hero or side kick. I watched as a geeky looking kid turns into a rock giant, everyone was amazed, I was bored, he was declared a hero of course. Then Zack walked up, he said he was glowing but it didn't look like it, the room was probably not dark enough. He became a sidekick. There were some really wimpy powers. A blond girl turned into a giant ball...and Ethan melted. But then there were also some cool powers, like one guy could copy other people's forms. Oh, and one kid who was declared a hero only spat. He _spat_. Sure it was acid spit but still! Then Magenta was up.

"Hey purple girl, your turn," Boomer said to her.

Magenta sighed and walked up to the platform.

"What do you do?" he asked.

"I shape shift," Magenta said coolly.

"Cool, show me,"

Magenta bent down and rather quickly her form shifted into a purple streaked guinea pig.

Boomer raised an eyebrow. "Into a guinea pig...?"

"Uh, yes," Magenta squeaked.

Boomer bent down. "Sidekick,"

"Bite me," Magenta said in her high pitched voice as she walked away.

Everyone was unimpressed but I thought it was neat. "Cool power Magenta!" I cried happily.

"...Thanks...?" Magenta said after shifting back.

Everyone gave me weird glances after that.

"What?" I snapped.

"Hey. hyper girl, how about you? Your turn," Boomer said to me.

"I have a name," I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Just come up here,"

I sighed and walked up to the platform. "It's Natalia Domini,"

"Just show us your power,"

"Pushy pushy pushy," I joked.

Laughs emerged from the crowd.

"SHOW ME YOUR POWER OE I'M PUTTING YOU DOWN AS A SIDE KICK!" he boomed.

Stunned, I nodded. I glanced at Ethan and melted, dropping to the floor.

"You melt like Popsicle?" Boomer asked with a raised eyebrow.

I gathered myself up and shook my head.

"Then what do you call it?"

I glanced at Layla but then bit my lip, remembering Layla didn't like using her power much, I glanced at Will next to her. ...? Ok? Why can't I copy his power? Whatever. Oh! I glanced at Magenta and shifted into a guinea pig.

"Am I cute or what?" i asked.

"You have my power too?" Magenta asked.

I shifted back and shook my head. "No, I copy people's powers. but no, I can only have one power at a time, I can't just copy a bunch of people's powers and use all of them, that would be unfair, but I know what your all thinking." I started.

" YOU STILL HAVE YOUR POWER EVEN IF I DO COPY IT! I AM NOT A THIEF!" I boomed in Coach Boomer's face.

Everyone looked at me stunned. I didn't need my declaration, I knew what I was. I glanced at ball girl and copied her power. "Now, excuse me, but I want to go get Principal Power's power, her's is just so cool!" I cried turning into a ball and bouncing away, leaving my class awestruck, and at loss for words.

~On the bus home, weeks later~

I launched forward in my seat as the bus came to a sudden stop. Warren Peace stood up and walked off the bus. I jumped up and ran to the door.

"This isn't your stop...?" Ron said in a questioning voice.

I nodded. "Yeah, but..." I trailed, thinking of an excuse. "My Dad's in Europe right now so I have to stay with my Grandma,"

Ron nodded slowly as I walked off the bus. I started walking down the sidewalk as the bus drove off. Warren was a good thirty feet ahead of me. I walked behind him. After a while of walking I began to get wary. Where was he going? The bus wouldn't drop him this far away from his house would it?

While I was lost in thought Warren's head turned slightly to the side. "Why are you following me?"

He sighed when he saw who I was. "Great, I can't get rid of the sidekicks at school, and now I can't get rid of them outside of school either,"

"I'm not a sidekick!" I exclaimed, pretending to be offended.

"I'm so sorry little miss hero," he said sarcastically.

"I have a name you know" I said, annoyed.

"Well, I'm sorry if I don't keep track of every freshman's name in that blasted school" he said, sarcastic tone to his voice.

I pursed my lips together in annoyance.

"You never answered my question," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm walking home,"

"Sure,"

"It's true! really! my grandma's home is this way!" I lied. No! I am no crazy, obsessed fan girl!

He sighed. "Whatever,"

I ran up and walked by his side.

He eyed me. "Natalia Domini, did I say you could walk by my side?"

I walked a few paces backwards. "So you do know my name!"

"Name tag," he pointed out.

"Oh," I said remembering I still had it on. I ripped it off and tossed it in someone's garbage can.

"Are you almost to your Grandmas?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah!" I said turning into a driveway. I walked up it to the garage door. I looked over my shoulder and saw Warren walking away. I sighed and looked at the house. I don't even know who lives in this house. I ran down the driveway and started following Warren again, just more secretly, sticking to the shadows and hiding behind trees. Soon enough we arrived at an old building that looked sort of like a restaurant. Warren disappeared through the door. Above the door hung a sad looking sign that said in faded letters 'The Paper Lantern," Oh, I remember now! I went here once with my Dad! I walked in and looked around. The place was small but nice. There were booth tables around the walls and tables and chairs around the middle. There were a good amount of people in the restaurant but it wasn't crowded. It was dimly lit that gave it a peaceful effect. Waiters and Waitresses walked around delivering food and drinks and taking orders. It looked like some kind of Oriental restaurant.

I looked around for Warren but didn't see him. Then I heard voices coming from the kitchen. They were in Korean. I knew what they were saying, since I was fluent in many languages. What? What do you expect from having a super hero parent? Super heroes have to know many languages you know!

"_Your late! You_ _were supposed to be here an half an hour ago!" _snapped a feminine, old and strained voice.

_"Sorry Grand mama, I-" _started a young very familiar masculine voice...familiar...Warren!

_"No excuses! Get to work!" _Warren's Grandma said cutting him off.

_"Yes Grand mama," _Warren said and I heard no more.

I looked at the neat, detailed clock. 5:30. Wow, it was late, I guess I could eat here. I looked around. I think this was a seat yourself restaurant. I walked forward and sat in a booth as I played with a little pebble I found, bored. I watched as Warren walked out of the kitchen wearing a Waiters uniform. I snickered softly to myself. Thankfully Warren didn't hear me.

The restaurant got real busy after that. It wasn't _over_ crowded though.

A waitress walked up to me. "Do you want to order a drink?" she asked.

I nodded. "Do you have chocolate milk?"

Now it was her turn to nod.

I mentally said yes and fist pumped air under the table. "I would have that please,"

She nodded again and handed me a menu. She walked away and I remembered my Dad didn't know where I was. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and opened up a text message. I quickly texted my Dad where I was and told him I was with friends. Well...It wasn't really a lie. Warren worked here...not sure if you can consider him a friend though. Oh! Layla just walked in. Didn't...? Oh yeah! I remember over hearing Will ask her out to the Paper Lantern in school today. Good, then I'll have them here too. Layla sat down in a booth a couple away from me.

The waitress came back with my chocolate milk. "Are you ready to order?"

I shook my head. "Not yet," I said.

She nodded and left. I took a sip of my milk as I watched the fire controlling Waiter.

.

At seven thirty I decided it was time for me to order. When the waitress came over I pointed to something that looked good on the menu. She nodded and walked off. I had gotten a free refill of my milk and took a sip. I looked over at Layla. She had no food and an untouched glass of water sat on the table before her. She was alone. Where was Will?

"Hey Layla!" I called over to her.

The waitress's head turned to me as she glared.

"Sorry," I said.

Layla turned to me. "Hi Natalia,"

I quickly walked over to her and sat in the booth. "Where's Will?"

She pursed her lips together. "I don't know..."

"Huh, I think your getting stood up, sorrys,"

"Will wouldn't do that,"

I shrugged. "Whatever,"

We talked for a bit until my waitress started walking to my table around eight.

"Oh, gotta go," I said rushing over to my booth and sitting down.

The waitress set my plate on the table. I just noticed what she looked like. She had long black hair, pale skin, and dark eyes. She was kind of pretty actually.

"Thanks," I said.

She nodded and walked off. I took a bite of my food. I ate rather slowly as I watched Warren and Layla. Poor Layla...

.

Around eight thirty the restaurant was empty except for Warren, Layla, the waitress, and myself. I just finished my dinner. The waitress walked over to Layla, with a sad, and a little, annoyed expression on her face.

"I think I'll give him a few more minutes," Layla said to the waitress.

She sighed and walked away. When she walked away Warren walked over to her. He looked around quickly before sitting down. I didn't get to listen to what they said because the waitress walked over to me. She picked up my plate and put it on her tray.

She set the bill down on the table and walked away. I looked down at it. It wasn't really expensive, not at all really. I searched my pockets but found only my phone. I bit my lip. Shit. When the waitress came back expectant I almost lost my nerve.

"You have desserts?" i asked.

She sighed. "Back of the menu,"

I held up the menu and pointed to a dessert that looked like it would take a while to eat...or make, or whatever.

The waitress sighed, nodded, and walked into the kitchen. I sprang up and ran over to the booth where Warren and Layla sat. Warren had used his power to light the candle on the table.

"Hey Layla, have any money I can borrow?" I asked.

"Not any money that I won't use to pay for my dinner," she said.

I looked down at the empty table. "But you don't have anything!"

She shrugged.

I sighed and turned to Warren.

I smiled sweetly. "Hi Warren,"

"No," he said.

"But you don't even know what I was going to ask!"

"You were going to ask for money to pay your bill,"

"Damn your good," I muttered. Then I saw money sticking out of his shirt pocket.

Warren caught me staring. "That's tip money,"

"i can pay you back at school tomorrow,"

"If it was anyone else I would say yes, for you, No,"

My jaw dropped, taking the hit directly.

"Ahem," said the waitress from my table.

I looked over and saw my dessert at the table. Damn.

I held a finger up and turned back to Warren. "But-"

"Go eat your ice cream," he said.

I walked over to my table and sat down. The waitress watched me as I ate the ice cream. When I was finished she took the bowl and waited for me to pay. "

"Uh, one minute, I have to go to the bathroom," I said jumping up and running off to the bathroom. Warren chuckled to himself and Layla's hand covered her mouth as I passed. 'Hate you,' I mouthed to them.

"I know," Warren said.

I walked into the bathroom and pulled out my phone in a stall. I dialed my Dad's number. Pick up, please pick up.

"Hello? Natalia?" My Dad asked, answering.

"Hi Dad, um...it seems I forgot my money at home...can you come please?" I asked.

"Cant you borrow money from your friends?" he asked.

"They won't let me!"

He chuckled. "I'll be there,"

He hung up and I breathed a sigh of relief. I put my phone back in my pocket and slowly walked out of the bathroom, full of confidence. When I reached my table my dad was somehow already there talking to an old lady with black hair and tanned skin. Layla must have left already because she was no where to be seen. Warren was sweeping the floor not far from us.

"Hi Honey, we've came to a conclusion, you will be working here," My Dad said to me.

"Starting tonight, wash tables, be here Mondays through Thursdays at six," the old lady said handing me a wash cloth. "You will wear your waitress uniform everyday after today,"

I nodded as she walked away. I turned to my dad and glared at him.

He laughed. "It's for your own good Natalia, you need to learn some responsibility," he patted my shoulder before leaving.

I frowned before starting to wash tables. This was stupid. Sure it wasn't a real real job or I wouldn't be able to work at this age, I was only fourteen. but it was still stupid. I can't have any life outside of school now. While I was lost in thought Warren walked over to me.

"...You work here now?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's just great," I droned standing up.

"Oh...great, now I can only get away from you at home," he said walking away.

My eyes lit up. Wait...this was good! very good! I get to work with Warren! ^^

.

Yes. That was back in freshmen year, when I was...weird. Okay, I'm still weird, I was just...different then. Hyper and obsessed. I still work at the Paper Lantern though, and I still like Warren, but I don't hate Layla anymore. I think it was because I could tell Warren liked her, even if he hid it. Whatever. At Homecoming, when Will defeated my mother and everything, I wasn't turned into a baby, I kind of hung around school, watching the scene unfold. I didn't do anything. i wanted to see how everything would handle everything. It's not like I could do anything everyone else couldn't do! I copy powers for crying out loud! Whatever, this is not what the story is about. It's about the sophomore year, and a new freshmen...

**Okay, this first chapter is just really random, just to get Natalia introduced. Don't worry, it get's much better. Please no flaming, I already know what's wrong with this chapter. It sucks. T.T  
**


End file.
